All I want for Christmas
by putteiblabarsskogen
Summary: This is a one shot at the moment, don't really know what to say. someone is whising for their true love to come along. it's kind of a song fic. just read it and leave a review and I'll be happy, this story is now Complete
1. Chapter 1

**AN: what can I say about all of this I'm reallytrying to get some insperation for my other stories but somehow I don't seem to get it. So there for I wrote this little one shot, or i think so. It deepends on what you all think. If you think that it might be worth it, I might write another chapter. And apperantly the only insperation I have at the moment seems to be related to the Holidays that are coming up.**

**Disclaimer: don't own South of Nowhere and I don't own the song used in this fan fiction, it's All I want for Christmas/My only wish this year, not really sure of the title, it's the one that Brintey Spears is singing, if that helps.**

**Just read and review**

**All I want for Christmas**

_Last night I took a walk in the snow  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love  
Santa can you hear me?_

I'm not really sure on how I should be thinking at this moment. For the last ten years of my life I have always wished for the same thing for Christmas from Santa but it have never happened and this year I just feel like I don't want to wish for it again. I just want find my true love. As I told you just a minute ago, I've wished for this during the last ten years, which means since I was 15 years old and know I'm 25, the first two, three years I wanted my prince charming coming along but the year when I turned 18 I wished that my Cinderella would come along, that means that I want my princess charming coming along. If you didn't realize it before, I'm gay.

Okay maybe I should tell you that I once thought that I had found my princess charming but that wasn't true. After about a year, we actually met during one of all the Christmas parties that my parents throw every year, I think that she was a friend to a friend or something like that. The reason that it all ended was that I found out after that year we were together, that she had been cheating on me, I found it out on our one year anniversary, on one of the Christmas parties, and I think that it might have been the same party that we met on just a year later. I know that really sucks, that is something that you don't have to tell me more than once. The worst part of it all isn't that she cheated on me, it was that even though I caught them, she tried to deny it.

_I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off, and it just said this:  
I know exactly what I want this year  
Santa can you hear me?  
I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold  
Maybe, baby  
She'll be all my own in a big red bow_

I walked from my car to one of the parties that I was forced to go to, I really don't like those parties and I have never liked them but my parents need me to make an appearance just so that we all can play the happy family. We have never been a happy family, when I was younger, I'm still young. My dad was never home, he was always put on tour with his band and my mother, well that is someone I don't really want to talk about, she didn't like me, I think she never did and it got even worse when I told them that I wasn't straight that I in fact was gay. My dad was okay with it but my mother on the other hand wasn't that happy about the fact.

"Hello, mum and dad are you in here?" I asked when I entered the front door that was something I always did. I have never really felt at home in this house, okay don't look at me like that, mansion.

"yes, honey we are in the dining room." I walked in to the dining room. I actually looked around the room to see who that also was present.

"My sincere apologies to all of you that I'm late." I said to all of them that was siting around the table, there were some people that I have never seen before, I guess that they did invite some new people this year, I actually wonder why. When I sat down on y chair I said hello to the people that I was sitting next to, I do have manners even though I might not look like I have.

"I'm Arthur Carlin. I don't think that we have met before." A man said, and his name was apperntly Arthur Carlin.

"Nice, to met you, Mr. Carlin, I'm Ashley Davies, it's my parents that are in charge of this party. And again, I'm sorry that I was late."

"It's not a problem, I can tell you that you won't be the last to arrive we are still waiting on one of my kids, Spencer." The only thing that came to mind was, great this must be my mothers' idea trying to set me up with someone on a party just so that I can't blow them of like a normally do.

"Okay, but I still feel guilty that I was late, I mean I should know better by now." I said and smiled to him, he was actually pretty nice.

_Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
and all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
SShe's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa, that's my only wish this year_

Oh yeah...yeah

We all continued to eat our dinner, eating and talking to each other. To my own surprise I actually had some fun, maybe it was that I was sitting with people that I had some common interests with that did not normally happen when it came to different dinners that my parents had, I found out that Mr. C, I didn't want to call him Arthur even if he told me that I could but I didn't feel comfortable with that, had three kids, two of them was already present Glen and Clay and then of course Spencer but she had been caught up at work, and I thought that Spencer had been a boy. His wife was also present she was a doctor on a local hospital. And he was working with trouble teens, I actually would have loved to met him earlier when I was one of those teens, I might have been privileged when I grew up and during high school but I missed the chance to feel loved from my parents. The way he talked about his family made me want to have that.

Maybe this was the year that my life was going to be alright and slowly fall into place. That I might get this true love from Santa, which would be great, all I know is that I want it to happen and that I want this family that I can love unconditionally and not make the same mistakes that my parents did. All I know is that I know how not to act, that must be good for something.

_Christmas eve, I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong in taking a peek?  
Cuz I heard that you're coming to town  
Santa can you hear me?_

The dinner was long over but the party was still going on and Spencer had yet to show up, I had talked to both of her brothers and it seemed like she was some kind of angle. I still laugh to myself when I think back to the when I first was talking to Glen, it was her biology brother, Clay had been adopted, what can I say, the Carlins seemed like the picture perfect family. Glen had actually tried to make a move on me when he found out that I was single, I tried to tell him subtitle that he didn't have that much of a chance with me, I think that you all would laugh at it.

_**Flashback about 45 minutes**_

"_hello there beautiful." This blonde boy/man said to me, I have never talked to him before ad I don't even know who he can be._

"_hello to you too. And who might you be? I don't think that I have met you before."_

"_I'm Glen Carlin and if you don't mind me asking who you are?" the blonde boy said to me._

"_Ah, so you are one of Mr Cs' kids. I'm Ashley Davies and I think that you should know that it's my parents that are in charge of all this." I said to him and I know that look he had._

"_Well, then I should go and say thank you to them."_

"_you should do that."_

"_I'll do that but it will happen later. Right now, I wanted to ask you something."_

"_okay, and that is?" I asked him, I was just a bit confused at the moment._

"_Well I was just thinking that, well I don't really know how to put this but here it goes, I'm hot and so are you there for we should be getting together."_

"_you do have a point there, I am hot, but us getting together will never happen."_

"_what do you mean by that."_

"_I'm not sure that how I should tell you this but one of your siblings have a better chance to get together with me."_

"_Oh man, so it's true what they say."_

"_What do you mean by that?"  
"Once you go black, you never go back." When he said that I couldn't help but to laugh, he thought that I meant Clay, which meant just one thing that he didn't have a gaydar or that he needed to get it restarted. "What are you laughing at there is nothing to laugh about at this moment." He said, I actually truly felt sorry for him but I didn't want to tell him that I was gay, I was hoping that he would get it himself._

_**End flashback**_

_I really hope that you're on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Oh please make my wish come true  
Santa can you hear me?  
I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold  
Maybe, baby  
We'll be all alone, under the mistletoe_

"I'm sorry Glen that I did laugh at you before, but what I said is true."

"So you mean that Clay has a better chance than me?"  
"no, you two have the same chance at it very slim, I would say none."

"So you are involved with someone."

"No, was but it ended last year at this time of the year. The person was cheating on me."

"Who is that stupid?"

"Apparently my ex."

"Okay, I give you that but I want to know why I don't have a chance with you if you're single?"

"Where to start, where to start."

"At the beginning, it just a suggestion."

"A great one. First of don't like men, and you are one right?"

"Yes, and that means that you are..."

"Yes, I'm gay and what I meant with the siblings thing is that your sister has a better chance."

"Oh, so I should probably go and see if I can find someone else to flirt with."

"Whatever you feel is the best thing to do for you. But it was nice talking to you." And when I had said that to him he left and I was alone again, this was not the most fun part of all of this but I had been here for a while and had said hello to all of the people that I needed to see. That meant that I could leave, and that is something that I'm planning to do soon, I just need to find my parents and say good bye to them that I can do.

"Mother, I was just looking for you and dad. I was planning on leaving soon."

"I'm sorry to hear that Ashley, but it was nice to see you."

"You to mother, but I should be looking for dad and say bye to him." I said to my mother, this was the conversation that I had with my mother, not that long and especially not that interesting.

"Okay, Ashley but I hope that we will see you later."

"Of course, I'll be back at Christmas' day and maybe New Years' eve." After my little conversation with my mother I was just looking for my dad so that I could leave this hole, I had had enough of all of this.

"Dad" I said when I found him he was talking to Mr. C and I also said hi to him. "I'm so sorry to interrupt the two of you but I just wanted to say that I was on my way, I'm leaving."

"That was sad to her, Ash but promise that you call when you are home just so that I know that you're safe."

"Of course dad, and I'm sorry that I did cut this short but as you know I'm not really enjoying this. And I hope that I will see you soon" I said and looked at Mr. C.

"Likewise Ashley, and I'm sorry to hear that you aren't enjoying yourself. And I hope that I'll see you soon to and maybe then you can meet my daughter Spencer.

"That sounds nice and I'm sorry that I didn't have a chance to meet her but I did have the pleasure to talk to your son, Glen.

"I hope that he behaved."

"Yes, he did, but I think that I might have disappointed him a bit but there are no hard feelings from any of us, it all cleared up."

"Let me guess, he was a bit of a flirt."  
"Yes, but that was not a problem, I told him in a nice way that I wasn't interested." When I told Mr. C this my dad laughed a bit, I knew why but I don't think that Mr. C really understood.

"Okay, may I ask how you let him down, it kind of fun to hear those and I'm pretty sure that he won't tell me."

"I told him that one of his siblings had a better chance." When I said this Mr. C did understand why my father had laughed.

"I do think that you and my daughter would get along just great after this."

_Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
She's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa, that's my only wish this year_

When I was in the hall and I was on my out through the door, there was just one of those moments that you don't want to forget, there she was, and the girl and I mean the girl.

I don't know who she was but just looking at her made my heart fly away and it was like I no longer had a chance to make my own decision. I mean if she told me to jump I would just ask how high, and that was just when I looked at her and I didn't even know her name.

This girl had the most beautiful eyes, just as blue as heave on a sunny day and they were as deep as the ocean, then it was her hair, it was just glow like it was made of gold, it was as blonde as I just could think of, I think that I just saw an angel.

Who am I kidding with, I definitely saw an angel, and she is talking to me, come on Ashley, focus what is she saying. I really need to focus on what she is saying.

"Hi, I hope that I'm at the right address, maybe you can tell me." The blonde said but that was something that I didn't really get.

"I'm sorry, I kind of zoned out, and so if it's not that big of a problem for you, you might be able to say it again." I said and I kind of blushed a bit, which was strange, I, Ashley Davies, don't blush and here I am standing in the hallway in my parents' house and I'm about to leave.

"No problem. I was just wondering if you could tell me if I'm on the right address."

"Sure, so what is the address?"

"Well, I don't really know the address by heart, but I'm supposed to be at a party that is held by the Davies."

"Well, miss then you have the right place. And it was nice to talk to you."

"Likewise."

_I hope my letter reaches you in time (oh yeah)  
Bring me a love I can call all mine (oh yeah)  
Cuz I have been so good this year (oh)  
I can't be alone under the mistletoe...  
She's all I want in a big red bow_

I was on my way out the door, I was literary on the stairs and about to close the door when this girl turned around and asked me something.

"I'm sorry but I didn't get your name."

"Sorry about that, its Ashley Davies."

"Davies?"

"Yeah."

"So why are you leaving, I guess that it's your parents that are the hosts of this party."

"Yes it is but I don't like these kinds of gatherings but I most show up."

"Okay, so then I l know why you're leaving and your name."

"What can I say, you are one lucky girl then. But I should really go."

"Okay, maybe we will see each other again." The blonde girl that I didn't have a name on said.

"I sure hope so but before I can say anything about that, why don't you tell me your name and I can give you a better answer to that."

"That seems fair."

"Well I thought so too, so tell me." I said and looked at nameless blonde, nameless at the moment for me at least.

"I'm Spencer Carlin and it was nice to meet you Ashley."

"Likewise, Spencer and if I may say your father is pretty amazing."

"Thank you and just so you know that is who he is, he is pretty amazing." And when she had said that to me she walked into the house and I walked out. And that was what it all was about. I had fallen in love when I first saw her even before I knew who she was and when she told me her name I was sure that she was the right one for me.

_Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Tell me my true love is near  
She's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here (oh yeah)  
Santa, that's my only wish this year_

I'm sitting in my car on the way home and I'm thinking that I met my true love to day and please Santa that let it be true. She was just so beautiful and she was looking like an angel. And the way she talked to me was just so amazing and when I looked at her for the first time I had lost my breath.

She must be my true love, Spencer Carlin, why wasn't she at the party earlier.

_Ahh...Oh Santa, can you hear me, oh, oh Santa  
Well She's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here (oh yeah)  
Santa that's my only wish this year_

I had entered my own apartment and I had trouble to forgetting the blonde, Spencer. I was just laying on the couch and thinking about her. I wonder if she felt the same, I mean I felt this electric shock when or hands touch. That was just how I had imagined how it would be to meet my true love. At that moment I heard a faint knocking on my door, I just had to get up and open the door, I just hope that it's not any of those Christmas carols once again.

When I opened the door she stood there, Spence Carlin.

"I'm sorry was the first thing that left her mouth."

"As far I know, you don't have anything to be sorry about." I said to her, I was shocked to see her at my door but I was really happy that she was here.

"What I meant was that I'm sorry to disturb you but you see, there was one thing that I forget to do when I met you just before you left your patents house."

"What did you forget?" How hard I tried to think about it I couldn't remember what it could be.

"I forgot to do this." Was the only thing she said and then she just grabbed my face and closed the distance that was between us, and gave me a kiss right on the lips. Before I even had a chance to react to what she was doing she broke the kiss. "I'm sorry, but I really needed to do that, and I normally don't do that." She said and she had so much more to say or so I thought and this time I wanted her just to shot her up and there was just one thing that I could think of. This time it was my turn to close the distance that were between the two of us. This was a much gentler kiss but she did also realize that it wasn't just her that wanted this and as we broke apart this time all I could say was.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about." And for the third time in the last ten minutes we kissed one more time, and I was tracing the shape of her lower lip and asking for entrance, and at the same time I didn't want to force anything, I just wanted to take my time. My asking for entrance was something that she more than willingly granted me and our tongues were dueling for dominance and I gave in after awhile. And this time as we broke apart it was cause we both needed some air, this has truly been the best party that my parents have had in years, and I'm really glad that I had a chance to meet Spence before I left and I'm truly happy that she decided to come here.

_Santa that's my only wish this year_

**Leave me a review and I will be really happy and send you a cookie, not a really one. (¨,)**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: so this is the next part, I wasn't sure that I would continue this but as you can see, I did that.**

**I just wanted to say thanks for the review they kind of helped me make the decision on that I would write one more chapter. I'm thinking of writing one more chapter, it would be a year later also at Christmas. Just like a little epilogue, that would be about the same length as these two chapters are. **

**But it's you all that decides that.**

**Once again thanks for the reviews and leave one to this chapter, just so you know when you start to read this chapter is in Spencers' POV and if there is one more chapter I'm not sure whos' POV I would write in you will decide that.**

**Disclaimers: don't own SoN or the song, Last Christmas with Wham!**

**____________________________________________**

**Last Christmas**

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

So here I am, alone on Christmas, it is the first time in a very long time that I am that. I kind of promised my parents that I would make an appearance on one of those Christmas parties that it seems that everyone in this city has. But as for now I'm stuck at work, it is always like this when I have some place to be. If I should be honest I really don't care about that little fact.

I believe that you all are wondering how it comes that I'm alone on Christmas. Honestly I'm not alone it's just that I don't have someone special to share it with, but I hope that it'll change. Hopefully sooner rather than later but that is not up to me decide, it's faith or something like that.__

Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

I told you that I'm stuck at work, well that happens when you work on a hospital. I know what you all think, you are a doctor of course you don't have anyone special in your life you work to much and that is your life. But that isn't true, I had someone special, until last Christmas, she left me the day after Christmas day, it was horrible, but let's forget about that.

But that is my problem I can't forget about that, I honestly thought that she was the one, I had it all planned out in my mind, I was going to propose to her on New Years' eve last year. I had a ring that I was supposed to get two days after she broke up with me. She left me for someone else.

I'm guessing that you want to know who I am after that little ramble and I will tell you.

My name is Spencer Carlin and I'm 27 years old and yes I'm a woman and I like other women and that makes me, what? Well I think that you can figure that out and if you can't, I'm gay. And as you know I'm a doctor and currently single but I don't want to be.__

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well  
it's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me  
"Merry Christmas"  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you"  
I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again  


I was sitting in my car on the way to this party, I had finally been able to leave the hospital about two and half hours late. I really hate the holidays everyone tries to do things that they shouldn't be doing that is all I'm saying.

Let me tell you what I had to do that made me this late, there was this family that tried to make homemade toffee, that is something you shouldn't be doing when you have three year old kid running around, they came in and the kid had some burns, I think that you all know how that went. Besides that there were some other cases but let's not get into those.

_Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
_

Finally I had made it to this house that I think that the party is being held, it wasn't the easiest house to find. But it was big, that is all I can say. When I had made my way up to the front door, I was just going to ring the bell, that was when it happened, it was like someone new that I was there, the door opened and there she was, the girl in front of me was beautiful almost breathe taking. I need to say something.

"Hi, I hope that I'm at the right address, maybe you can tell me." I said, stupid, how the hell could she know if I'm at the right address, she doesn't even know where you are going Carlin, real smoth.

"I'm sorry, I kind of zoned out, and so if it's not that big of a problem for you, you might be able to say it again." The brunette in front of me said and I could see a small blush beginning to show, she isn't just breath taking she is cute also. Carlin just get a grip even if you batted for the same team she wouldn't go for you, she is out of your league.

"No problem. I was just wondering if you could tell me if I'm on the right address." I said and it was my turn to blush, that is something that I do a lot in present of a beautiful woman I'm surprised that I didn't do that earlier.

"Sure, so what is the address?" She said and smiled, oh my god that smile, why did she have to have a smile like that. God please help me.

"Well, I don't really know the address by heart, but I'm supposed to be at a party that is held by the Davies." I said, I know stupid, of course I have the address, the problem is that I forgot it at this moment.

"Well, miss then you have the right place. And it was nice to talk to you." She said and smiled again, I really like that smile.

"Likewise." I said, that is me, why couldn't I say something better than that.

_  
Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

ooooo  
oh oh baby

As she was on her way out the door, she was literary on the stairs and about to close the door when I turned around and asked her something.

"I'm sorry but I didn't get your name." I said, I really wanted to get her name and ask around a bit about her.

"Sorry about that, its Ashley Davies." She said, it couldn't be could it.

"Davies?" I said, I wanted to be sure that I had gotten her last name right.

"Yeah."

"So why are you leaving, I guess that it's your parents that are the hosts of this party." I had to ask her even thou it might not be any of my business.

"Yes it is but I don't like these kinds of gatherings but I most show up." She said and I understood what she said, I myself isn't that found of these things to.

"Okay, so then I l know why you're leaving and your name."

"What can I say, you are one lucky girl then. But I should really go."

"Okay, maybe we will see each other again." I said to her, I wanted to see if she would react, I wanted to see if she remembered that I haven't told her my name, if she did that meant that she was listening to what I was saying.

"I sure hope so but before I can say anything about that, why don't you tell me your name and I can give you a better answer to that." She said, she listened.

"That seems fair."

"Well I thought so too, so tell me." She said and looked at me.

"I'm Spencer Carlin and it was nice to meet you Ashley."

"Likewise, Spencer and if I may say your father is pretty amazing."

"Thank you and just so you know that is who he is, he is pretty amazing." And when I had said that to her I walked into the house and she walked out. And that was what it all was about. I had fallen in love when I first saw her even before I knew who she was and when she told me her name I was sure that she was the right one for me.

_A crowded room  
Friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you  
And your soul of ice  
My god I thought you were  
Someone to rely on  
Me?  
I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
_

I had been at this party for a while and all I could think about was the girl that I had met at the door when I came here, why I couldn't get her of my mind was something that I didn't understand. I know that she was beautiful that might not be enough to describe her, and that says a lot about her I think. All I know is her name Ashley Davies and that her parents are the ones that are the hostess for this party.

That means that I can get her address or number, so that I can see her again.

_  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
oh oh  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again  
_

I had been talking to my parents for a while and my dad told me that he had a great conversation with Ashley Davies and that he thought that the two of us would be great friends, let's just say that I hope that he is right and I hope for more but that is something that I don't know yet.

Half an hour later I had talked to both of my brothers and after that little conversation I knew that I needed to talk to the Davies just so that I could get a number or an address to their daughter. Glenn had told me something that I was glad to hear. He had said something about that Ashley had said that one of his siblings had a better chance with her, than he had and he had thought that she had meant Clay at first but that wasn't the case. It was me she was talking about, she was gay too.

I was looking around the house trying to locate someone in the Davies family that wasn't the easiest thing to do. There were a lot of people and I didn't know any of them so it was just to plaster a smile and pretend to listen and maybe give a nod so that they could see that you were listening. After awhile I thought that it was time for me to really meet the hostesses for this party so I excused me. This time I managed to find one of the hostesses.

"I'm sorry that I just had the chance to introduce myself, I'm Spencer Carlin." I said to Mrs. Davies.

"Oh, so you are the girl that I have heard so much about this evening." She said.

"I don't know that, that depends on who you have been talking to?"I answered her but I think that she might have been talking to my parents. They kind of go overboard when they are talking about me.

"well I talked to your parents and as far as I can tell they are very proud if you."

"That is true but I think that half of that might not be true, they kind of then to say a bit too much but I still love them." I answered her and after that we talked a bit more about my work and somehow we managed to get in to the subject of her daughter.

"Well I did meet her." I said.

"You did?" She said a bit surprised, "I thought that she left before you got here."

"Well, that is true she was on her way out when I got here, so we just talked in the hallway and she confirmed that I was at the right address." I told her.

"I'm glad that you at least got to meet her, she has been a bit down during the last week."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I don't mean to pry or anything but why has she been down?"

"Last year, actually a year today her girlfriend dumped her and she had thought that she was the one."

"I can relate, the same thing happened to me last year."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"it's getting better but there was a reason that I wanted to talk to you or your husband. And I hope that you don't get offended or anything like that."

"I don't think that I will."

"Well I kind of forgot to get your daughters number or address, I kind of wanted to talk to her again." I said and I hoped that it was a good thing to be honest to her and that would help me. If it didn't I would be in big trouble.

"Ah, she managed to get to you during that little conversation you two had?" She asked me.

"Well, yeah but I wasn't alone in that part." I said and thought about what had happened.

"what do you mean?" Christine asked she was just a bit curios.

"I think that she kind of blushed a little." I said. When she heard that she laughed and told me that I might be right and then she gave both Ashleys' nubs and address. Thank you, I know where I'm going now.

_  
Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
_

I was sitting in my car on the way to Ashley Davies apartment, I had finally found out where she lived and as I said I'm on my way over there. I'm not sure on what I should do.

I didn't really think this trough, not that smart Spencer, I normally has everything planed this is the first time that I ever do something like this but as I mention before she is really beautiful and she might be the one and I just talked to her for about five minutes.

Get a grip Carlin now, before you are there and make a fool out of yourself.

I walk from my car to the apartment and I was standing in front of her door trying to calm down my nerves that was on the outside. I really needed to calm down before I knocked on the door.

I was going to make a fool out myself and to do that I needed to be calm, I think that it's understandable, but what do I know.

Nothing.

Nothing about her more than she is the daughter of Christine and Raife Davies. And that she had talked to my brothers and my father. And that she thinks that my father is amzing.

And here I am out her door.

Knock, knock.

Slowly someone opened the door.

_  
Last Christmas  
I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year  
To save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

SPECIALLLLLL  


When she opened the door she stood there, Ashley Davies.

"I'm sorry" was the first thing that left my mouth."

"As far I know, you don't have anything to be sorry about." She said to me, I think that she was shocked to see me at her door but I on the other hand was really happy she was home and that she opened the door.

"What I meant was that I'm sorry to disturb you but you see, there was one thing that I forget to do when I met you just before you left your patents house." I said and I looked at her she was truly the most beautiful woman on this planet.

"What did you forget?"she asked me, while I was looking at her I could see that she really thought about what it was that I could have forgotten.

"I forgot to do this." Was the only thing I said and then I copped my hands around her face and closed the distance that was between the two of us, and gave her a kiss. Before she even had the slightest chance to react the kiss I broke it.

"I'm sorry, but I really needed to do that, and I normally don't do that." I said and I had a lot more to say but I didn't know what I should say to her. When I had kissed her I had felt something that I never felt before. When I stood there not doing anything she took the opportunity that was in front of her and closed the distance between the two of us. This kiss was a bit more gentle then the one that I had given her, but I realized that she was kissing me before she had a chance to break it, I kissed her back.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about." She said to me, that was when I realized for sure that she wanted this as much as I did. And for the third time in the last ten fifteen minutes we kissed. I could feel how she was tracing her tongue along my lower lip asking for entrance. I could feel that it was up to me, that she didn't want to force anything. But I didn't care about that at this moment, I granted her permission to enter more than willingly. Our tongues were dueling for dominace and after awhile she gave in. When we broke apart this time it was because of the need for oxygen. I must say that this was one of the best Christmas parties that I have been to, and I'm truly happy that I did get there in time to meet up with this girl.

_  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart ( Gave you my heart)  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Maybe, Next year I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special.  
special._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I wanted some resemblance between the first chapter and the last chapter and I think that I got that. Let me know what you think about it. That would be really great and how knows maybe there will be a sequel or something like that but it would take some time before that happens, cause I need to finish my other stories. And the next story that I'm planning on finishing is **_**I remember love**_**, if you haven't read that you I suggest that you do it. **

**That one is one of my favorites when it comes to my own stories.**

**____________________________________________________**

**All I want for Christmas**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas is  
You ... yeah _

It has been a year since we first met at the door at a Christmas party at the Davies residence and today is going to be one big day. I made the decision on doing this after I talked to my parents, I kind of told them that I wanted to do this but I wasn't sure on when I was going to do it. But as soon as I got to this party with her I knew that this was the right time, if there is a time that is right for doing this.

But tonight was the night, it was perfect, we met at this party a year ago and I knew at that moment that she was the one. I can't believe that I ever thought that my ex was the one she was noting compeered to this girl. She is amazing in every single way I can think of.__

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
(and I) Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
(ahhh) Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...You baby

Every time I hear "Last Cristmas", I think about her and the truth is that every Christmas song that I hear at the moment reminds me of her on some way. Well that isn't really true every song reminds me of her. I hope that she feels the same about me. I love her with every beat of my heart and every part of my body.

As I said before this is the night.

The night that I will forever remember.

The night that will change my life forever and I'm not scared of that change.

I'm looking forward to all of this but I'm not sure one how I'm going to do it.

Both me and Ashley was walking up to the door, that was the place that we first met. I know that we both remember that, cause we always joke about that but not tonight I'm too nervous to do that and I know that she knows that there is something wrong. She has been asking me that ever since we woke up this morning. But I don't want to tell her that would ruin the whole surprise thing for her.__

Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
(and I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
(ahh)I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You baby

We both had gotten in to the diningroom, and we both were kind of nervous at this point but it was out of different reasons. That is something that I'm pretty sure of at least.

The fun part of this evening is that it's our one year anniversary and we are going to spend a part of it with our parents. I don't think that I have ever spend something this important with my family but at the same time I want my parents and Ashleys' parents here when I'm going to do what I'm planning on doing but they won't be exactly there when it happens. If they all are here then I might not chicken out. Cause this is the perfect moment and I don't think that it will ever be something like this again.

All I know is that I want it to be special and I think that this is the way it is going to be special or at least I hope so. What if she won't like it what if this is all wrong, what if she isn't ready, what if she doesn't really feel the same at the moment. This isn't good I haven't thought this through I need something to drink, just to calm my nerves a little, you would need it to if you were going to do what I'm about to do.__

Oh all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere (so brightly baby)  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air (oh)  
And everyone is singing (oh yeah)  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -  
won't you please bring my baby to me...  


We were all sitting at the table, we had just finished the main course and we were waiting for dessert. And in a few hours I would possible be the happiest girl in the world together with my girl.

That was when it happened my girl stood up and asked for attention. I was wondering what she could be up to I knew that this would be good but I just hope that it's not what it is, then this all would be destroyed but at the same time it wouldn't.

"I just wanted to say something." She said and at the same time looked at me that was when I knew that she was going to ruin my surprise for her later.

"What I wanted to say is that I have the most amazing and beautiful girlfriend." She said and looked my straight in the eyes and I could tell that she meant every word that came out from her mouth. I just smiled.

"so I wanted to make a toast to her." she said and smiled towards me and that all I could do was mouth 'I love you' and she did the same. "so to Spencer."

"and Ashley" I had to add. "she is beautiful and amazing and so much more." And when I had said that she mouthed 'I love you, too'. As I said she is amazing she knows exactly what to say.

"to Spencer and Ashley." Everybody said and I knew at this moment that it would be one more of those toasts before this evening is over. After that little toast the dessert was brought in and we all sat and had a small conversation with each other and I could tell that Ashley once again was building up her courage so that she could do whatever she wanted to and so did I but I had it all planed out and I knew that this was going to be great. Half an hour later Ashley stood up once more.

"I know that I have already said this earlier but I need to say it again." Ashley said and looked at me. "the thing is that Spencer here is the most amazing, sweet, beautiful woman that I have ever met. I don't really know what to say. Last year when we ran in to each other in the doorway I couldn't really understand what it was that happened, I felt like someone was shaking me trying to get me to tell her about me. Later that night when she showed up at my door and we talked it felt like we had known one another for years even though it was a question about hours." She said and looked at me I couldn't believe what it was that she was saying. I knew what she was doing and she had tear in her eyes.

"My life changed that day and I never thought that it would happen at one of my parents Christmas parties that I never have liked to attend but I did last year and I'm so happy that I did, cause I met Spencer." Ashley said and looked at me with her eyes they were just sparkling and filled with love. And with that she went down on one knee in front of me and she took out a black velvetbox.

"Spencer Carlin, you mean everything to me, without you in my life it would be so empty and I wouldn't know what to do. You have opened my eyes during this last year. I don't know how I should say this but will you do the honor of spending the rest of your life with me and become my wife." She said and opened up the box and I couldn't say anything at that moment I was speechless. Even though I knew in some way what she was about to do I was still surprised.

_  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You oooh _

I knew that my silence and that I didn't say anything must be scaring her pretty bad at this moment but I was just in shock I couldn't believe that she did this.

"Spencer what I'm trying to say here is, Will you marry me?"

"I-I-I" I said, I really love that girl but I at this moment I don't know what to say, this wasn't the way it should have happened but I must give her an answer.

"Spencer this is the time when you give me an answer." She said and began to laugh a bit nervous, this wasn't something she had expected, I know that because I could tell from looking at her.

"yes, yes." I said, when I realized what she just had asked me. "I would love to." And with that she placed the ring that she had gotten for me on my finger after she had done that she stood up and gave me a kiss and I began to trace my tongue alongside her lower lip asking for entrance, which she more the willingly granted me. We were in our own little world, and then we both heard someone clear their troath. We broke apart and when we did, I leaned in to her ear.

"Ash, just so you know, you weren't the only one that thought about that but I would have used the doorway." I whispered in her ear.__

All I want for Christmas is you baby_  
_

**THE END**

**AN: okay so this didn't get as long as the other two chapters of this story but anyway I didn't want to make it to long either, it was supposed to something that is like an epilogue. **

**So leave a review and I will go back an work on my other stories I think that is a fair trade don't you think so too.**

**I hope that you all have had a great new year and this year will be even better.**

**~Jo**


End file.
